Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
Given the nickname "Orange" for her hair color, Trizna Magmafreezer was a Jedi Knight who served the Republic during the Clone wars alongside members of the sub-squads Larcon Legion and Squad on Fire. She was extremely powerful, her abilities given to her by the Lightsaber Crystal being Taamik. She became the spouse of Amasa Aokaiaga and raised twins Ataka and Brinon. Her siblings were Kardra Xenospawn and Cheese Crush. Biography Early life Trizna Magmafreezer was born of mercenary parents Borin and Reda on the planet Coruscant . At an early age, she was discovered by the Jedi Order who found her a Force-sensitive . Her training was greatly accelerated, for she was very powerful and completed many tests on first tries. At 15, she was given the Jedi Master Imagona Dieea, a human female, and started a short series of adventures with her master. Padawanship Dieea first showed her that a crystal, a heirloom of Orange's she used as jewelry given to her by her parents, was the source of her power that was becoming extraordinary. Imagona told her to meditate with it, and after doing so Trizna discovered the crystal had a person in it named Taamik, who instructed her to build her Lightsaber with it. The result was a two-tone Lightsaber, and Dieea showed Orange that if she listened to Taamik, he could help her, something Dieea had unfortunately not done when she first discovered her crystal. Not too long after, Imagona died on a mission along with her brother named Atokad. Atokad's Padawan , Amasa Aokaiaga, and Orange were both gravely injured, and after recovering found themselves without masters. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis Soon before Trizna was to be knighted a Jedi Knight, the Clone Wars broke out. Magmafreezer accompanied Jedi Master Yoda to Kamino where production of the Clone Army was underway. She helped lead the main strike force and events of the battle soon led her to using her extra Force Powers . The Jedi Order, aware now of Orange's special capabilities, took immediately to making her a Jedi Knight. After successfully passing all the Jedi Trials , Orange was placed in a special sub-squad called Larcon Legion , a group made of unique Jedi Knights and Clone troopers alike. Early battles Orange went to battle many times with Larcon Legion, some battles in including a battle on Felucia, a skirmish on Carlac where she discovered her family's Mandolorian clan, Clan Fros'heat, and a battle on Umbara where she and several members of the Legion were tempted to the Dark Side after finding an ancient Sith academy. After these battles however, she began declining to war duties, as Rio Ice was pursuing her in a love interest and Orange began building bases and structures for Larcon Legion. After some time doing so, Larcon Legion went to war with Master Steve, a Jedi who had once been a member of the Legion. Orange went to battle under the assumed name Yatar Nosh, and helped in a series of three very important battles, however not present of the last battle when peace was made. Trizna resumed use of her nickname, however using the last name Crush, and when meeting new people told them her name was Philomena Sapphire. Though this caused confusion, it shielded her from popularity and Sepratist suspicion. With her new name, she was able to go undercover to discover her long lost sibling Kardra Xenospawn who was suspected to be part of a Sith plot. Orange discovered otherwise and found with Kardra her stepbrother Cheese, who incidentally had the last name Crush. Orange resumed her last name Magmafreezer and apologized for deception of new Larcon Legion members. Leaving Larcon Legion Orange participated in a skirmish on Ryloth along with Lan Phaseripper and a few new Larcon Legion recruits. Near the end, Phaseripper recovered an important datapad which Commander Viper, one of the new recruits, stole and gave to Orange. Orange, thinking Viper had found the datapad himself, praised him, but Viper continued to lie to her and said Lan Phaseripper had plans to take the datapad from Orange and give it to the CIS. Lan went to confront Orange about the datapad, and upon Orange's refusal to give it to him, thought she had stolen it from him. Upon returning to Coruscant, Lan gave his theories to the Jedi Council and the rest of Larcon Legion. Orange was then wanted by the Republic, but Orange escaped and went to find Commander Viper, who was hiding in Crush Resort, a Legion base Orange had built which was truly a testing ground for experimental weapons. Orange confronted him, and he proved to be a traitor who had leaked a series of important Republic information which Orange had also been framed for leaking. Lan Phaseripper and a group of Larcon Legion soldiers came to the resort to arrest Orange, who barely made it out with her life. The following day, Orange, Zaalbar Tokocharger who was a member of the Legion, Amasa Aokaiaga and Orange's siblings went to the Jedi Temple with the evidence Orange had. The Jedi believed her after Commander Viper confessed and she was pardoned. Orange refused to remain in Larcon Legion though all was forgiven, and went to develop SQUAD ON FIRE which was incidentally the same group of people who had accompanied Orange to the Jedi Temple Order 66 and Exile Orange was at the Jedi Temple when Anakin Skywalker and the 501st legion invaded it to demolish the Jedi Order. Trizna was separated from her friends, but she managed to escape after saving a youngling, Fizra Fizten. Orange did not regroup with the SQUAD ON FIRE until later. During these few years cut off from her friends, she trained Fizra in the ways of the force, but Fizten was corrupted by the dark side after seeing a dark vision on the planet Ilum where she was to get her lightsaber crystal. Magmafreezer was forced to kill her. Shortly afterwards, Amasa Aokaiaga came to Orange and asked to have a friendly duel with Magmafreezer on Mustafar. When they arrived however, Aokaiaga, corrupted by the Dark side, told Magmafreezer he ment to kill her in the duel. Orange won the duel, and was prepared to leave Aokaiaga to die when she discovered Aokaiaga was merely corrupted. She took him back to Crush Resort where she revived him, and the Dark side broken within him, told Orange he had feelings for her. Two years later, they married and Orange gave birth to Children Ataka and Brinon. Final Years Trizna went on to serve as a General in the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic civil war. She also trained Brinon in the ways of the force, for he and Ataka had inherited this power from their parents. Brinon became corrupted with his power on a training mission and Magmafreezer had to send him in exile to a different dimension and began assisting her husband in training Ataka. After the Galactic Civil war, Orange died and took on a Matter-energy form in her own Lightsaber crystal, united with the being Taamik inside. She continued to instruct Ataka and helped her find her brother Brinon who showed remorse for his actions. Magmafreezer was deemed a legend in 88 ABY. Personality and traits Orange was very mood-changing, going from meditative to hot-headed in matters of seconds. She was deeply emotional and ethical, a trait passed down from her Mandalorian heritage of Clan Fros'heat. During the time of her membership with Larcon Legion, Trizna was very motherly and loving to new Legion members (Despite her young age). Orange also had a creative and imaginative streak, which allowed to make so many Larcon Legion bases easily. Magmafreezer often struggled with her prevention from having attachments in the Jedi Order, however she did not show it. Orange still rejected having an open relationship with Rio Ice despite her dislike for this rule. Powers and abilities Force abilities & powers Though naturally gifted in the force, Trizna recieved much of her power from the crystal being Taamik. Orange had the ability to control minds for a short period, cloak for a limited time, heal, and had a variety of tactical powers at her disposal. Trizna had the ability somewhat to travel in different dimensions outside of time. This ability was never truly needed until Brinon Magmafreezer was corrupted. Ataka inherited this ability and used it to free her brother. Lightsaber & Weapon Combat Orange's lightsaber, dwelt by Taamik, had the ability to morph into several different lightsabers of many different colors and blade types. Magmafreezer trained herself in all seven lightsaber forms and even created her own form, the Fros'heat style, named after her Family's ancestral Mandolorian clan out of respect for her heritage. This form allowed for flowing with many of her tactical abilities. Magmafreezer was also trained in blaster combat and commonly used two WESTAR pistols. She also had training with a plasma bow and a variety of other weapons such as an electro staff. TriviaCategory:Female CharactersCategory:JediCategory:HumansCategory:RepublicCategory:Jedi Battle ClassCategory:Trooper Battle ClassCategory:Exile Battle ClassCategory:Technician Specialty ClassCategory:Scoundrel Specialty ClassCategory:SQUAD ON FIRECategory:The LiberatorCategory:Class Rank:ExileCategory:Class Rank:CaptainCategory:Class Rank:Battalion CommanderCategory:Class Rank:Jedi MasterCategory:Class Rank:LieutenantCategory:Jar'Kai Form MastersCategory:Shien Form MastersCategory:MemberCategory:Ataru Form MastersCategory:SpyCategory:Heroes of the 104thCategory:SenatorsCategory:Rebellion GeneralsCategory:Heroes of GeonosisCategory:Larcon LegionCategory:Experienced Player * According to a Youtube video, Orange was 7th most popular player on CWA. * 'Crush Resort' was a real Kamino lot of Orange's in the game. This was Orange's most popular lot; here she held 'Orange Fest' and a variety of other events. * When Orange was still a member of Larcon Legion, she held a 'show' on the Squad Chat (taking place live on her stage in 'Crush Resort') called 'Orange Tunes'. Here she would sing (or more accurately, type out the lyrics to songs in the chatbox) to Larcon Legion members. * Orange Magmafreezer is Orange's third name change. Initially she was named Philomena Saphire, afterwards changing her name to Yatar Nosh. Afterwards she changed her name to Orange Crushh (donning jokes as being a soda pop) and later changed her last name to Magmafreezer. * In SQUAD ON FIRE roleplays, Orange always has fruit powers. * Orange preferred to be called "Citrus", but the name never truly stuck. Her successful nicknames however include the aliases Orry, Oriko, and Orry Trizzy Magmafreezy. Appearances * Clone Wars Adventures * "When Oranges Collide" Fanfiction * "Clan Fros'heat" Fanfiction Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Galactic Republic